1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pressurized tank dispenser assembly for discharging liquids from a tank. More particularly, it is concerned with a pressurized tank dispenser assembly having a liquid extractor valve and pressure relief vent on the same fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tanks which are used for transporting and delivering liquids under pressure are known and used, for example, in the beverage industry. Typically, the liquids contained in the vessel or tank receive pressure, such as air or carbon dioxide to assist in dispensing the liquid. An extractor valve on the tank may be fitted with a coupler which, when connected, opens the valve and permits the liquid therein to be discharged. It is particularly beneficial if the tank valve shuts off upon removal of the coupler, so that no additional liquid escapes. When beverages or hazardous chemicals are contained in the tank, minimizing such leakage avoids contamination or exposure of the user to hazardous chemicals. Various valves and dispensing couplers for use with a pressurized tank are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,092, 5,246,140, 5,653,253, 5,713,496, 5,901,747, 5,944,229, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,503 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,200, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, there is a need for a simplified dispenser which may be readily attached and removed from the tank. When bulk chemicals such as liquid fertilizer, insecticide, herbicide or the like used by farmers are contained in the tank, existing pressurized liquid dispensers may be difficult to remove for refilling. Moreover, when relief valves for permitting venting of excess air or entry of air to prevent a vacuum are separate from the dispensing valve, additional time is required for removal and installation of the several valves on the tank, and the separate valves may be misplaced or damaged.